Down
by Violet Westing
Summary: The Entertaining Eight are back again. They visit a world of opposites, where they find late white rabbits, talking doorknobs, dodo birds, magic playing cards, a very mad hatter, and one evil Queen of Hearts. Where are they you ask? In Wonderland!
1. Prolouge

Down.

It's the complete opposite of up.

And that's where we fell.

Down.

Who knew that one klutzy little step could lead us into a whole new world?

A world filled with wonders. A world of opposites. A world completely different from what we've ever known.

And to think it was from looking down a white rabbit's hole.


	2. Who's Late?

"Jess!" I cried. "Hurry on inside, it's about to rain!"

Jessica remained by the flower garden as Jackie, James and Kasey bolted inside.

Mackenzie was propped on the couch, reading _Pride and Prejudice_ and Lizzy and Tori were playing cards.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Tori laughed as she laid her last card down. Lizzy grabbed Tori's arm and inspected it.

"HEY!" she shouted. "You have a card up your sleeve! UNFAIR!"

"All is fair in love, war… and rummy." Tori grinned.

Jessica ran inside the house as the rain poured down. "The lilies are so beautiful this time of year," Jess sighed, looking towards the window. "And the dandelions! They're golden like the sun in the afternoon."

"Just like Mack's hair!" Jackie laughed, twisting a curl of Mackenzie's golden locks.

"Hey, careful with those!" she cried, swatting Jackie's hand away. "The humidity is already getting to my hair and I _DON'T_ want people messing with it."

Kasey dove behind Mack silently. Then in a swift motion, she grabbed Mack's hair and began ruffling it vigorously.

"KASEY!" she exclaimed. "You-you-YOU IDIOT!"

"Wow, took you a while to say something," Lizzy remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways," Jessica said, ignoring Lizzy. "The garden's going to get some well deserved rain. I can't wait to see- wait a minute," She pressed her face to the glass.

"Um, I'm just throwing a bone here," James said, standing next to Jess. "But it looks like that rabbit is kind of ruining your masterpiece."

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Jess. She threw open the sliding glass door, and was gone in a flash.

"Jess!" I shrieked. "You can fix the garden tomorrow, now _get back in here!_"I noticed her golden brown hair was being plastered to her face as she ran around the yard chasing after the white rabbit in the pouring rain.

Who did she think she was?

"I'm late!" I heard someone screech.

I turned to my friends. "Who's late?" I asked, bewildered.

Everyone looked at me with a blank expression. Finally, Mackenzie came up to the window with me and commented, "Um, I think he is." She pointed a shaky finger to the bouncing animal.

"I'm late, I'M LATE!"

Turns out, it _was_ the white rabbit.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered, absolutely bewildered. Not thinking at all, I slowly stepped outside onto the porch, and then slipped into the pouring rain.

I easily spotted Jessica in her Legally Blonde the Musical shirt, spastically chasing the white rabbit who was screaming, "I'm late! So LATE!"

"Wait up Tots!" Jackie called after me. Kasey grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back, but Jackie pulled her along into the rain.

I noticed that the rabbit was wearing some sort of vest and had a pocket watch in his hand. He checked it and darted off into the forest. Jess followed suit.

"Jessie, get back here!" I heard Lizzy holler. She had linked arms with Tori and jumped out into the rain with us. "Where the hell are you _going_?" Tori yelled.

"What are you late for?" I heard Jessica call after the white rabbit. Not thinking, once again, I took off after her. "No _way_ am _I_ going out _there_!" I heard Mackenzie say.

I saw the gray of Jessica's shirt through the blur of the dark branches. I pushed my way through flying leaves, tumbling twigs, and bushes, screaming, and "SLOW DOWN JESS!"

I heard a scream, followed by laughter. "JAMES, you freaking IDIOT!" shrieked Mack. James was laughing hysterically as he pulled her along.

Finally, I caught up to Jess, out of breath, as the white rabbit disappeared down a rabbit hole, shouting, "No time to say hello- GOODBYE! I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!"

"Jessica," I panted. "What in the _world_ were you thinking?" She pointed to the hole. "The rabbit was talking!" she said, her eyes almost popping out of her skull. "And it was shouting 'I'm late!' I guess I got curious and wanted to know exactly what was going on."

The rest of the group caught up with the two of us.

"What the hell was that for?" Jackie panted, hands on her knees.

"Just because the rabbit was talking _doesn't _give you the right to chase after it you two," Mackenzie growled. She turned to James. "And YOU!" she yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I am going to have to use a BARREL of conditioner when I return home!" Kasey and Tori rolled their eyes. James couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways," continued Jessica. "I need to know what he was late for- and _why_ he was roaming around in my dandelions." She frowned.

"This ought to be good," Lizzy grinned. I agreed, but took a step back in case the rabbit hole sprouted arms or something.

Jessica got down on her knees and began to crawl through the opening of the rabbit hole, but stopped halfway through. She peered out through the moss hanging from the top lip of the opening.

"I'm kinda nervous," she said, trying to back out. Lizzy shoved her through. "Oh, get over it!" she mocked in annoyance. Lizzy quickly slipped inside after Jessica.

"Hey, I think I- OH CRAP!"

"Jess! Where the- AAAH!"

The two screamed and shouted, but the cries for help seemed to fade away, as if they were falling.


End file.
